The Sun Will Rise
by t8kmybreathaway
Summary: As parents we're supposed to protect our children from the horrors of the world. Regina's mother, however, is one of those horrors. Will Emma be able to save her? Or will Cora end up killing them both?
1. Chapter 1

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: The Sun Will Rise

Fandom: OUaT

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: M

Summary: As parents we're supposed to protect our children from the horrors of the world. Regina's mother, however, is one of those horrors. Will Emma be able to save her? Or will Cora end up killing them both?

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Warnings: Graphic details of abuse.

A/N: This is a very different story from my usual works. I've gone into a rather dark area here. If you have any issues with reading about fairly graphic abuse, then I wouldn't read this. Please read and review!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·. Chapter One .·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

The petite brunette looked at her father anxiously, gripping his coat tightly in her small fists. Her gaze shifted as laughter flitted through the air to her ears. Her father set her down with a reassuring smile when her gaze turned back to him. Her eyes shone with curiosity and longing as she watched the children. "It's alright, darling," he said softly.

"Daddy?" she questioned, uncertain of his meaning. Her mother, the Queen of the Snowcapped Mountains, never allowed such whimsical play dates with other children in their kingdom. The woman had preferred that her daughter dutifully learn magic at her behest.

"Go on, my love," he smiled lovingly and nudged her towards the others.

She nodded, needing no further encouragement from him to join them. She ran towards the large oak tree they were playing near. Her steps, however, faltered as she approached. What if they didn't want her to play with them? What if they didn't like her? Or worse yet, what if they were like her mother? Her back stiffened at the prospect utterly horrified.

The blonde girl was the first to notice her and the others quickly followed. Now they were all staring at her and it made the young princess entirely uncomfortable. She wringed her fingers in her hands nervously; her hands clammy. It was a habit she'd always had. Her mother would scold her harshly if she saw her behaving in such a manner. _"It is unbefitting of a young lady of your station to be so nervous!" _she'd sneer at the young girl.

The blonde stepped forward when the apprehensive girl seemed rooted to the spot on which she stood. She smiled cordially and curtsied low indicating her respect for the girl's title before returning to her upright position and extending a hand to the new comer.

The brunette was unsure of what she should do and looked over her shoulder to find her father smiling encouragingly. She turned her gaze back to the outstretched hand and slid hers into it cautiously. The blonde gave her hand a light squeeze and dark amber eyes met greyish-blue for the first time. Sudden warmth passed through both girls and somehow the brunette just knew she could trust the blonde grasping her hand.

The boy cleared his throat, breaking the silence between them, and the blonde blinked several times. "Hi," she said gently afraid to frighten the brunette. "My name is Emma; this is my cousin, James…"

The boy cleared his throat again, "Prince James, actually," he smiled.

Emma gaped at him incredulously and then elbowed him in the ribs. "Be nice!" she chastised him. He glared at her and then ruefully bowed his head. She turned back to the other girl and smiled apologetically. "This is my best friend, Snow White," she introduced the other brunette. "What's your name?"

"Regina," she finally answered with a relieved smile. "But my daddy calls me Gina," she added.

"That's a really pretty name," Emma blushed.

Regina could feel her own cheeks growing flush. "Are you a princess?" she asked out of curiosity.

"No, I'm just a royal," Emma replied pulling Regina towards the tree where James and Snow had run off to. "My mother is James' aunt and his father is my uncle," she explained.

"What's it like?" Regina asked after a while.

"What's what like?" Emma replied.

She almost said, _having a mother who loves you_, but she refrained and instead asked, "Being a royal but not a princess?"

The blonde looked at her carefully, studying her eyes. Something was off; she could see it but couldn't figure out in her eleven-year-old brain so instead she answered her question. "Sometimes it's nice because I'm not expected to join the council meetings, but James can be a jerk about it."

Regina was enjoying getting to know Emma. It was nice. "Hey!" Snow yelled and the girls turned to look. James had thrown water on her. "Come on!" Emma said scrambling to her feet.

She pulled Regina up and ran towards Snow and James with a mischievous grin. She motioned for Regina to be quiet and follow her. She dipped her hands into the fountain and Regina did the same. They went the opposite direction as Snow so they would be able to cut him off.

The boy was running towards them, his gaze fixed over his shoulder on Snow, completely ignoring where he was running. Emma nodded her head towards him and when he neared them turning back around they threw the water in his face.

He closed his eyes just in time but it was still a shock as the cold water splashed his face. His eyes opened and were wide as he gasped. He looked from Regina to Emma with his mouth hanging open and then Snow came up behind him and got him again. His shoulders shrugged upwards as the cold liquid ran down his back. All three girls giggled at his reaction. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Snow laughed.

The girls giggled harder while James' face turned into a scowl and he crossed his arms over his chest pouting, "This is so unfair."

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Regina went home with her father later that day begrudgingly. She hadn't wanted to leave her new found friends. She begged her father to stay longer, but they could not.

When they arrived in their kingdom Regina instantly felt terrified about how her mother would react to her stained and wrinkled dress. Her father sensed the change in her mood and took her hand in his large calloused one. "It will be alright, Gina," he said hoping to calm her.

"She will be angry, she'll yell at me, daddy," she whispered terror creeping into her voice causing it to shake.

"Do not worry, my darling daughter," he spoke softly. "Your mother will not harm you whilst I'm around."

And she didn't, but that night she heard them yelling in their bed chamber. "Henry, why must you coddle her so?" Cora snapped irritated.

"She is but a child, Cora! She will have time to learn magic later!"

"Oh make no mistake, my husband, she will learn and she will learn when I wish it and how I wish it!" Cora threatened.

"Do not threaten me woman!" he bellowed. "You forget your place! _I_ am the one who choose to marry the miller's daughter! _You_ are only Queen because your mother was my nursemaid! Still your tongue!" he shouted at her.

Regina hated when they fought, her mother was always harsher on her after the fought like this especially when it was over her. And it was almost always over her. The following morning her mother woke her up at dawn to begin her lessons for the day. "No, Regina," her mother seethed. "Like this," she instructed the young princess tried again failing to please her mother.

Cora grabbed her arm roughly her fingertips digging into delicate skin. "Mother, you're hurting me," she whined with her eyes wide.

"Then complete the task I set before you, you insufferable child!" she said through her teeth. When Regina failed again she felt her mother's hand against her cheek. The sting made her eyes water. "Why am I cursed with such a petulant child!" she said with extreme irritation. "Again!" she screamed at her. Regina's hands shook as she tried again and failed. Her mother's anger rose and she picked Regina up by her neck into the air with her magic. Terror flashed through the twelve-year-old's eyes as tears formed. "No, Mother. Please? I'll be good! I'll do better! I promise!" And try again she did, as if her life depended on it, because in her mind, it did.

"Good," her mother smiled. "Maybe I should punish you first from now on," she laughed and continued the lesson paying no mind to the tears rolling down her daughter's face. She did not allow Regina a reprieve until dusk. The small girl was sent off to her bathing chambers and the nursemaid was sent away. Regina looked up into the eyes of her mother knowing what was about to happen as her eyes landed on the leather belt by the woman's side. Her father was not home, he was in one of the nearby villages for a few days looking into something which meant she had no protection. "Do not move, do not make a sound," Cora warned as she instructed Regina to stand in the small tub. She raised the leather belt high over her head and Regina bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream when the inevitable happened. When it did, her eyes watered and she squeezed her eyes shut with each blow.

Fifteen, that's how many lashes she received for her failures during her lesson. She lay on her side on top her bed with her arms wrapped around her body crying silently. Her mother's words reverberated in her head. _"You're a good for nothing waste of talent!"_ she had bellowed. _"A complete failure!" _and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain as the belt hit a previous welt. As her mother beat her over and over, she felt like a failure. It was her own fault her mother beat her, after all, it was her punishment for failing. Her mother had often told her as much.

Her nursemaid was sent in some time later with explicit orders to clean Regina's wounds and tend to her as needed. It was her mother's way of apologizing she supposed because the woman herself never would. It was impossible because for her to do that she'd have to actually be sorry or feel some remorse and Regina knew she didn't. Lillianna looked at her with pity and it made Regina feel sick to her stomach. If she felt so sorry for her, why didn't she do anything to stop her mother?

She cried silently as the woman applied the ointment to her wounds. Once she had finished and left her cries turned into loud heart wrenching sobs. She had made herself sick, dry heaving in fits, though nothing but acid and water fell into her chamber pot. She fell asleep wishing that someone, anyone, would take her away from her mother.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma woke up with a scream, salty tears already running down her cheeks and her chest heaving. James rushed to her side. The thirteen-year-old boy tried his hardest to comfort his younger cousin who had instantly become more of a sister to him when she was born.

He looked at her with worried eyes. "It's okay, Em," he whispered. "I've got you."

She looked up at him completely panic-stricken. She refused to tell him what had her so upset so he simply sat up with her until she settled down and rocked her back to sleep.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

A week later the king returned with Regina. She was slow to move from their carriage even after her eyes landed on Emma and the others. The blonde was instantly worried and ran up to her to make sure she was okay. She grabbed both of the princess's hands in her own and looked at her sadly when their eyes met. Something was wrong; the sparkle in her eyes was dimmer than it had been the first time they met and Emma threw a glare at King Henry. "Emma Swan!" King George chastised his niece. "You apologize this instance."

Emma was about to speak when Henry shook his head. "It is alright, George," he said solemnly. Something about him showed Emma he felt it was his fault Regina was in pain and deserved Emma's anger.

In that time Regina had adverted her eyes to the ground. "Go on, go play then," her uncle sighed. Emma tugged a mute Regina in the direction of the oak tree. James and Snow immediately knew something was amiss.

All three of them worked together to cheer up their friend, finally succeeding when Emma accidentally kicked James in his royal jewels. He made a face and fell to the ground with a grunt and Regina couldn't help but laugh because after all it was his own fault for catching Emma off guard when he tackled her.

Later on in the afternoon they were playing a chasing game and Regina was following James closely just about to touch him when she tripped. Emma saw it happening and was too late to catch her. Regina fell on her hands and knees scrapping them rather badly. "James!" Emma scolded. "Be careful!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he frowned and helped Emma lift Regina up.

Tears sprang to the brunette's eyes as she began to feel the sting from her scrapes. She hissed when Emma touched it gently. "She's just a girl, James! You could have hurt her!"

"But you're a girl," he reasoned. "And so is Snow."

"That's different," Emma said and then turned back to Regina. "Let's get you cleaned up," she suggested with a small smile and helped Regina inside. James was going to point out that he really didn't see how that was any different but Snow glared at him and followed Emma inside. James scratched his head in confusion.

When it was time to leave Regina's mood had plummeted. She looked at her father dejectedly. She had pleaded with him to stay longer and he still insisted they leave. She looked to Emma sadly as their carriage pulled away, terror shinning in her eyes and it startled Emma. What was she so afraid of?

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

After their next visit, George offered Henry a room at the castle so that they may stay for the festival and Regina's father accepted knowing that it would make his daughter happy, or at least he hoped it would. She had become withdrawn and sad lately and he wanted desperately to fix it. When Henry told her of their plans Regina bounced on her tippy toes with excitement. "Thank you, daddy!" she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, my darling Gina," he replied with a smile and wrapped his arms around her.

She padded out of the grand hall and ran right into Emma with an oomph. "Sorry," Regina blushed.

"That's okay," Emma smiled. "So you're staying?" she asked hopefully. Regina nodded. "Great! Come on!" Emma said sitting up. In her haste she knocked Regina over. "Sorry!" Emma said with slight embarrassment and helped her up. Regina smiled at the blonde as she grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the room that King George and Emma's mother made up for the children.

The room was huge. Regina had never seen such a big room, well besides the grand hall. In one corner was a wooden ship, in another a castle, in the third was a dragon, and the last corner four large bed rolls. "Regina!" Snow shouted and ran towards the pair to hug the other brunette. At least she wouldn't be the only pretend princess (and real princess). Emma always wanted to be a knight like James. The hug required the blonde to let go of Regina's hand and she instantly missed the connection.

"Hi, Gina," James greeted her. "Do you want to be a princess, like Snow? We're playing dungeons and dragons and Emma and I are rescuing the princesses from the evil witch and her dragons."

The sudden terror that flashed through Regina's eyes at the mention of the evil witch was as plain as day. She was so scared she began shaking and only when Emma wrapped her arms around her did she seem to break out of her trance. "It's okay, Gina," Emma whispered into the shorter girl's hair.

"What'd I say?" James asked and looked between his cousin and Regina and then Snow. Snow shook her head unable to form words. Emma had told her about the dream she had and the way Regina reacted, she couldn't help but think that there might be some validity to Emma's fears.

Emma lifted Regina's chin so she was looking in the girl's eyes. "Gina," she said softly. The brunette's eyes dropped back to the floor as if she were almost embarrassed by whatever was wrong. Emma told James and Snow to go ahead and then guided Regina towards the ship. She helped her up the side and then they sat side by side on the deck. She took Regina's hand in her own. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked.

Regina was afraid to tell the blonde fearing her mother would find out somehow. She hesitated but shook her head and said, "No."

It was barely audible but Emma heard it. "Please, Gina," she pleaded with the brunette. "You can trust me, I won't tell," Emma said wanting nothing more than to make the pain in Regina's eyes recede.

Regina's dark amber orbs clouded with tears and she brought her knees to her chest wrapping her free arm around herself. "She'll be mad…"

"Who will be mad, Gina?" Emma asked.

"Mother," she replied.

The dread that Emma had felt when she woke up from her nightmare returned. She hadn't wanted to be right. She wanted that to be the furthest thing from the truth, especially now as the dream came to mind.

_Emma watched horrified as a red-headed woman stepped into the bathing chamber her face a mask of pure evil. A leather belt hung loosely in her right hand as she approached the young girl. "Do not move, do not make a sound," the woman said stroking the girl's hair. _

_Emma watched as the belt was raised and brought down hard against the girl's back. She flinched and did not cry out, but Emma knew she was in pain by the way she bit her lip and tears streamed down her face. Emma had watched and felt the pain as if it was her own and when she finally saw all of the girl's face she was dismayed. _

"She hurts you," Emma stated. The absence of inflection in her voice signified it was not a question.

Regina looked at her with surprise and then fear. "You can't tell anyone!" she shook her head frantically. "Please! Swear it!" she cried and searched Emma's face.

Emma felt her chest constrict tightly as she nodded. "What about your father, does he know?" she asked.

Regina shook her head. "She only does it when he's not around. She'll kill him if I tell him," Regina shivered involuntarily and panic struck her. "I can't lose him, Emma! I can't!" she sobbed. "He's all I have… He's the only one who gets me away from her!"

Emma gathered the hysterical girl into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "You have me," she said softly. "And one day, I'll take you away from her and all the pain she inflicts upon you, I swear it."

Regina looked up at her, her eyes shining with tears, somehow she trusted Emma to do exactly that; to rescue her from her prison. They stood up and Emma wiped Regina's tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her night gown and smiled gently. Regina couldn't explain it but she felt something funny in her tummy.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma had managed to convince Regina that playing would be fun and it would get her mind off things. The brunette had agreed mostly due to the fact that Emma had wished it of her and she knew it would make the blonde happy which would make her happy. Regina climbed into the castle with Snow and the two of them began flailing helplessly like damsels in distress. Regina giggled because she only wished she could do this to get away from her mother; a knight in shining armor to rescue her.

She looked down the castle wall into Emma's blue eyes staring back at her and felt a flutter in her tummy again. She smiled widely at the brunette and her and James ran towards the dragon with their teeth and play swords bared. Emma shouted and James grunted as they pretended to battle the dragon guarding the castle. Once they defeated the fiery creature they moved on to the moat surrounding the structure that kept them from their princesses. James cut down two imaginary water lizards while Emma used the distraction to get passed the ogres guarding the front gates.

Within moments Emma and James burst through the door to their prison with heaving chests and labored breaths. Suddenly Regina wished this was real and Emma really was rescuing her from the evil witch. James went to Snow and pulled her into his arms with a wink and kissed her cheek. She shrieked and smacked him but then blushed with a small smile. Regina looked to Emma questioningly. "They're betrothed to one another," she explained. "It will unify the Kingdoms of Crispin and Darkfor… but between you and me I think they actually like one another," Emma smiled. "Snow tells me all the time how cute he is and he constantly talks about her."

Regina nodded. "And are you betrothed?" she wondered. Emma shook her head her blues eyes never leaving the brunette's amber colored orbs. "Ew…" Regina remarked when Snow kissed James on the lips.

Emma looked at her cousin and best friend with a giggle and then turned back to Regina. "I don't think it'd be gross if you kissed someone you liked, you're just showing them you care," she replied.

Regina looked at her contemplatively. "So then it would be alright if I…" she paused. Did she want to kiss Emma? Her stomach fluttered. Yes, she did. She didn't know why. She just wanted to. "Kissed you?"

Emma bit her lip. She was a mature eleven-year-old and she never had a problem with showing her affection towards the people she cared about. The thought of kissing Regina wasn't even remotely repulsive to her and so she nodded with a smile. Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's soft warm cheek. The brunette's cheeks reddened immediately and she looked away from the blonde feeling the fluttering in her tummy increase. She wasn't sure what the feeling was but it made her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·. Chapter Two .·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
Four Years Later (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Cora shoved Regina into the dungeons with a sneer. Her father was gone again and her mother had taken to locking her up down here if she hadn't performed to her mother's standards. She stumbled over the stones and put her arms out to brace herself. She winced as the cold stone bit into her hands and knees. She hissed as the pain rocketed through her limbs. "You will stay in here no food or water for three days, maybe then you will learn!" her mother shouted and shut the door with a loud bang.

Regina backed herself into the wall and drew her knees up to her chest. Why did her mother hate her so? She cried dropping her head onto her arms.

She woke up in the same position as she had been in last night. Her entire back was stiff. She grimaced as she stretched and then she curled up leaning against the wall to look out the barred window. It was gloomy outside, likely that it would rain and she'd get wet if she didn't move to the other side of the cell. She didn't have the strength to move though.

The door swung open and hit the stone wall with a loud crack startling the young girl. She looked to the door and waited with baited breath hoping it wasn't her mother. That the woman would just leave her alone, but this was not the case. Her mother would always be here, she had promised Regina that. _"You will never get rid of me, dear. I am your mother, I will always be here." _How she said it alone gave Regina chills.

"Get up!" her mother demanded. Regina struggled to rise to her feet and held onto the wall for support. "Turn around," she said with that malevolent smile that always seemed to grace her lips.

Regina did as she was told, silent tears running down her face once she was facing the wall. Her hands held her up but shook with dread. Her mother growled and released a terrible punishment on the brunette. Dark purple beams shot from her fingertips tearing through Regina's body. She screamed in agony as the searing pain shot through her every muscle. She fell to her knees unable to hold herself up any longer due to the shear pain coursing through her. Her screams continued and Cora only laughed.

Regina fell against the wall and slid down it her body trembling. Her body twitched and still her mother continued until Regina's eyes rolled back into her head. Time passed so slowly it had seemed like hours when in reality it was but a mere moment and her mother was gone leaving Regina to spasm exceedingly on the dirty ground gasping for breath until the blackness overcame her.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma woke in cold sweat screaming out for Regina. Her eyes shot open and were wide in terror. She could feel the other girl's pain lingering on her skin, in her soul. She swung her legs around and rose from her bed walking to the window. The moon was still high which meant it was far too early for her to be awake but she would not find any comfort in sleep now.

Her door opened slowly, candlelight flickering in the entryway. "Emma?" Snow spoke with a deep concern for her best friend. "I heard you screaming, are you alright?"

Emma shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I have to save her," she whispered.

"Save who, Emma?" Snow asked gently placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Gina…" Emma cried covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook violently.

Snow sighed deeply and led Emma back to the bed. She put the candelabrum on the nightstand and coaxed Emma under the covers. She pulled the blonde to her and held her tightly. It was a near nightly occurrence that Emma had these visions of Regina's mother hurting her and ever time Emma woke up crying and screaming for the brunette princess. They weren't as bad when they were younger, but had progressively gotten worse as they aged. In adolescence they became more frequent and it was beginning to take a toll on the blonde.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma refused to eat. Her uncle sighed. "Please, Emma," he tried. "Your mother will be very angry with me if she comes to get you and you have lost more weight. You aren't sleeping either…" he said with concern lacing his words.

Emma met his gaze shocked that he knew about the visions. "Who told you?" she asked and then looked to both Snow and James. They both shook their heads.

"Darling niece, you sleep down the hall from me, do you think I do not hear you?" he asked.

Emma felt her chest heave and a sob got caught in her throat. She threw her chair back and ran from the table before anyone could see her break down. James and Snow both moved to follow her but the King held up his hand. "I will go, finish eating," he said with a smile.

Emma ran until she reached the gardens and flung herself into a column seeking its strength to keep her upright. Her blonde hair picked up by the breeze blew around her face as she cried. The King studied her sadly and walked up pulling her to his chest. He held her lovingly against him guiding her to sit on the bench that over looked the rosebushes. "Come child, tell me what is wrong," he pleaded.

"She hurts her, uncle," she whispered. "I know I sound senseless but," Emma looked up into his kind blue eyes. "I see her in my dreams. Nearly every night, her mother punishes her wickedly sometimes with magic and sometimes with physical objects. It's breaking her… she's breaking her…"

"Who, Emma?" he asked seriously. "Who are your dreams about?"

"Princess Regina," she replied choking back a sob.

"What can I do to ease your mind?" he asked.

"Save her," Emma pleaded.

The King sighed. "I will send word to her father and do what I can," he promised. "If you have more of these visions I want you to come to me. I will send for the healer so that they will not plague you all night. You need your rest. Please, join the others and finish breakfast," he commanded softly. Later he sent word to Henry telling him of the grave news he had discovered from his niece. He was worried about the connection the girls seemed to have but recognized he had no power to discontinue it.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Henry was in his study when the page had handed him the parchment. After reading it he was furious but before confronting his wife he went to his daughter. She was in her room staring out the window her back to him. He had wondered why she seemed so defeated, despondent. He was worried for her and now he knew the reason his daughter's spark had diminished. Her mother made it so.

He sat on the edge of her bed. "Darling," he said softly incase she was asleep.

She turned to him wiping her cheeks of the tears. "Yes, daddy?"

"How would you like to go to visit James and Emma?" he smiled softly when he asked.

Her eyes lit up immediately. "I would love that," she beamed.

"I'll arrange for it then, pack your things," he said a little firmer than usual.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

He turned to her and shook his head. "No darling," he gave her a very warm fatherly hug and kissed the top of her head. "You will be going with the guards, I'm afraid I cannot come with you."

"You know…" she whispered plopping down onto her bed. "Who told you?" she asked her voice cracking in fear. "You can't confront her, daddy!" she begged. "You can't! She'll take you away from me!"

"I will not let her keep hurting you, Gina!" he said pulling her to him, his eyes watering. "How I never saw it before…" he shook his head. "I am so sorry, my darling. Forgive me…"

"I forgive you," she said desperately. "I forgive you, don't go to her! Promise me!"

"I promise," he said in defeat. "That does not change the fact that I am still unable to go with you," he said in a low hushed voice. Regina knew then that he was going to do it anyway. She was going to lose him; her mother would kill him without hesitation. She packed her things knowing there was nothing that she could do.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

She arrived late in the afternoon two days later. She stepped from the carriage in a fine dark forest green dress. Emma was waiting for her in a royal blue dress of the same cut. Each of them seemed to take a moment to take in the other's appearance before rushing towards one another. Regina dropped the small trunk she was carrying and picked up her skirts running into the blonde's arms.

Emma felt a tightness release her heart as the brunette princess buried her face in the crook of her neck. They stayed joined for some time neither speaking and none of the observers wanting to interrupt. Snow cleared her throat quietly and walked up to them both in a similar cut white dress while James stood tall in his linen white shirt and riding leathers. "Regina," Snow breathed with relief.

The brunette smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Snow sighed and hugged her friend. James followed and whispered softly to her, "You're safe here."

Regina choked and covered her mouth looking to Emma. The blonde bowed her head and held out her hand willing the brunette to take it. "I promise to explain," she said in a hushed tone. Regina took her hand and followed wordlessly leaving the others Emma guided her to the gardens.

She figured her princess would love to see its beauty but also knew the tranquility the environment brought her. "I woke in the middle of the night some days ago screaming and crying for you," she started to explain. It was the first time Emma had ever tried to explain the connection they shared. "I felt… sorrow, defeat," she looked to Regina. "But most of all pain, pure unadulterated agony…" Emma's eyes filled with tears. "Even in my waking state I could still feel it rippling across my skin. I could still see her above you using her awful magic to terrorize you…" Emma buried her face in her hands.

Regina gasped. She thought the melancholy she had been feeling was just her feeling utterly helpless against her mother. But when she reached out for Emma she felt the sudden relief as well as saw it in the blonde's features. "I couldn't… I had to do something," she sobbed into Regina's shoulder. "My uncle, he wrote to your father…"

And now Regina started to cry. "I knew he found out somehow," she said.

"Please don't hate me," Emma begged her. "I – I love you…"

Regina stared at her for a moment. The blonde before her searching her eyes for any sign she felt the same. Regina took her hand and brought it to her plump pink lips kissing the palm before holding it to her cheek. "I could never hate you," she whispered closing her eyes. "You are the only light left to chase away the darkness," she finished concentrating on all her feelings.

When the blonde gasped and threw her arms around the brunette, Regina knew that her love would do anything to protect her, to save her. They pulled apart slowly. "Why isn't your father with you?" Emma asked.

Regina's gaze fell to the ground. "He's going to confront her and she's going to kill him…" Emma's hand shot to her mouth to hold in her own cry.

"I'm so sorry, Gina…" the blonde felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "I'm so sorry," she repeated. Regina simply pulled the blonde to her and held her while they both grieved for the father Regina was about to lose.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Henry was in the war room when Cora flung the door open so hard it rocked on its hinges. She was furious, her face red, magic oozing from her fingertips. She stared him down as if he were her prey. "Where is my daughter?" she demanded.

"Away," he said calmly dismissing her.

She flicked her wrist causing a ruckus and wood splintered from the nearby window. "What is wrong with you woman?" he snarled.

"I leave for but a few days and come home to an empty castle with no sign of my adolescent daughter! She has obligations! Lessons!"

"NO! No more lessons! No more magic!" Henry yelled. "I will not have it in my castle!"

Cora snarled and advanced on him arrogantly her hands outstretched. "You are nothing!" she screamed.

"I am King! It is you _who_ are nothing!" he said pointedly. "Nothing but a witch who tortures her daughter!" Henry growled and drew his sword. "I will kill you if you _ever_ touch my daughter again!"

"Oh, told you did she?" Cora flicked her wrist throwing debris and random objects at her husband. "Tell me, dear husband, just what did she tell you?"

"She didn't have to tell me, she is broken, all but dead from your teachings. I will have no more of it. You _will_ leave immediately!"

"You had to find out from someone!" she said still advancing on him. "Who was it?" she threw his sword away and grabbed him around the neck with her magic lifting him in the air. "Tell me!" she squeezed.

"Go to hell!"

"You first, dear!" she replied and threw him out the fourth story window. She strolled over and looked down smiling vindictively at his ruined body below. She dusted herself off and got rid of any evidence before going to his study to seek out information on who had told him.

It was easy enough for her to find. She picked up the parchment and began to read.

_Henry,_

_It has come to my attention that my niece has an uncanny connection to your daughter. She has been having visions, nightmares really that poor Regina is being hurt by her mother. Emma is extremely worried and I would caution you to remove her from the situation and deal with your wife. We will expect Regina in a few days time. _

_George_

"That little…" Cora was fuming. She crushed the parchment in her hand; it looked like she had another loose end to tie up. She went to work immediately to decide how to get rid of that meddling royal brat.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma and Regina lay in the grass of the gardens in simple clothing staring at the starry sky, their fingers intertwined. Regina sat up and used her elbow for support while she looked down at the blonde. "Emma," she said softly. She hadn't wanted to have this conversation but she knew her father was gone. "You need to let me go," she whispered.

The blonde looked at her incredulously. "No, never," she shook her head.

"You don't understand, Em…" Regina bowed her head. "She'll come after you, too."

"I don't care!" Emma said quickly.

"But I do!" Regina cried. "I can't lose you, too…" she whispered. "I'm sorry, Em… I won't put your life in danger just because I love you."

"We could run away," Emma suggested.

Regina shook her head. "She would find a way to come after us. She'd kill you and make me watch and I – I can't…" her voice broke as the sob emitted from her throat. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina tightly and kissed the top of her head. "We'll find a way," she said confidently. When Regina said nothing the blonde made the princess look at her. "I will find a way, I promise you," she said gazing into dark chocolate orbs. She cradled her face gently and brought their lips together.

Both girls closed their eyes. Emma pulled Regina further into her, her hand trailing lightly over Regina's cheek and into her long raven hair. The princess wrapped her arms round Emma's neck and let the blonde kiss her thoroughly. When Emma sought entrance to her mouth the brunette complied. A current of energy surged through them and for a moment Regina believed that everything would be okay.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

A swirl of dark purple smoke plumed out of nowhere in the middle of the dinning hall. George's mouth was agape. Regina shook her head her body shaking. Emma for her part was oblivious until her princess had not answered her question. She turned to her and then to where her eyes were looking wide with terror. The smoke glided away revealing a woman dress in an elegant deep crimson gown. Her eyes locked onto Regina's. "There you are, dear. Time to go home," she smiled.

That smile sent a chill down Emma's back. "Mother…" Regina whispered completely frightened.

"You'll not be taking Regina anywhere," George said standing up. "You will leave this castle at once," he demanded and nodded to his guards.

Cora quickly flicked her wrist sending them sprawling into the hallway. "Really now, that is not necessary. I will leave with my daughter, not to worry. Regina," she ordered.

The brunette started to stand but Emma stopped her. "No!" she stood up facing the older woman a sneer upon her lips. "You aren't taking her!"

"Oh and you'll stop me?" she laughed. "I think not, dear," she picked Emma up with her magic and started to squeeze around her throat.

Emma gasped and coughed clawing at the invisible hands wrapped around her neck. Her eyes fluttered and Regina screamed. "Stop it! Just stop, I'll go," she cried. "Just let her go," she begged.

"Ah, there's an obedient daughter," Cora said relaxing. She did as she was asked and let the blonde go.

She crashed to the floor landing awkwardly on her arm. "Emma!" Regina cried and tried to rush to her.

Her mother stopped her with a force field. "Let that be lesson to you, dear girl, to not meddle in others' business. What I do with and to my daughter is no one's business but mine," she seethed and lowered herself to Emma's level. "If you ever attempt to locate her and I find out, I will not hesitate to kill you in front of her," she finished. "Regina! Come!" she demanded and the brunette had no choice as her mother waved her hand bringing her closer and they disappeared.

"No!" Emma screamed. "Regina!"

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Her mother was livid with her. She could tell by the way the older woman's fingernails dug into her arm. She led her through the castle to her room. Regina gasped. There was no longer a bed, her windows were barred, chains hung from the ceiling and wall… it was a prison.

Her mother magically unlocked the chains in the ceiling and lifted Regina, ignoring her pleas and frightened eyes. "I will teach you a lesson you will never forget, daughter. And don't think that _daddy_ will be coming to your rescue. Your pathetic excuse for a father is dead," she said with that haunting smile.

Regina felt the tears well in her eyes her head hung. Her mother closed the chains around her wrists. "Please, mother," she tried in vain.

"You will know your place when I am done with you, you will obey me, you will be the perfect daughter!" her mother shouted. She ripped Regina's clothes from her body with her magic and produced a whip out of thin air. She cracked it in practice and growled before striking the brunette. Regina tried not to cry out, she knew it would only be worse if she did but after the welts began to rip open and bleed freely she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Grief and agony tore from her throat in a horrifying shriek. Her screams filled the castle just as much as Cora's maniacal laughter. "How am I doing so far, dear?" she asked tilting her head. "Do you think this hurts Emma as much as it hurts you?" she wondered before she continued.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma was walking when she screamed and fell to her knees. The pain of being whipped even though she was alone ripped through her back searing through her entire body. Lashed again and again she tried to hold herself up crawling on her hands and knees to find someone, anyone to take the pain away. Her eyes watered. "Gina!" she screamed pure torment breaking free.

Snow and James came running down the corridor followed closely by her uncle. "Fetch the healer!" he shouted to one of the servants. "Emma…" he kneeled beside her. Her screams were terrifying. "Emma, can you hear me?" he asked desperately.

The screaming didn't cease until she finally blacked out. Snow and James looked at one another and knew instantly that Cora had been at the forefront of this punishment dolled out, the wretched woman had to know of the connection between the girls. This wasn't just a punishment. It was a warning.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: The Sun Will Rise

Fandom: OUaT

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: M

Summary: As parents we're supposed to protect our children from the horrors of the world. Regina's mother, however, is one of those horrors. Will Emma be able to save her? Or will Cora end up killing them both?

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Warnings: Graphic details of abuse.

A/N: This is a very different story from my usual works. I've gone into a rather dark area here. If you have any issues with reading about fairly graphic abuse, then I wouldn't read this. Please read and review!

**The screaming didn't cease until she finally blacked out. Snow and James looked at one another and knew instantly that Cora had been at the forefront of this punishment doled out, the wretched woman had to know of the connection between the girls. This wasn't just a punishment. It was a warning.**

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·. Chapter Three .·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma hadn't slept in days. Her connection with Regina wouldn't allow her to. The other girl was in constant agony; sorrow and defeat clouding her consciousness. Emma could also tell whenever Cora was around Regina. The brunette would tense up terror gripping at her heart every time. It pained Emma not to be able to do anything.

She had taken to locking herself in her chambers so as to not subject the others to the horrid visions and pain she felt. She stared out her window feeling completely helpless. The knock at her door startled her and she placed a hand over her chest to still her heart. "Come in," she said softly.

Her uncle stood in the entryway a worn expression on his face. "I am so sorry, Emma…"

"Regina?" Emma gasped holding her hand over her heart. Surely she would know if her love had died.

George shook his head and for a moment Emma felt relieved. "Your parents…" George's voice cracked as he tried to speak. He quickly closed the door behind him and went to his niece. He sat down beside her and felt the tears prickling at his eyes.

Her uncle was a strong man, a man who rarely cried. This worried Emma greatly. "No…" she shook her head. It couldn't be.

"I am sorry, Emma. They are gone…" he sobbed.

Shock took over and Emma just stared at him. "What did you say?" she asked in confusion. "I must've heard you wrong…"

He shook his head solemnly. "I am afraid not," he cleared his throat preparing his voice. "Their carriage was found several outside the village turned over and set a flame."

"NO! You lie!" she screamed at him. George stood to full height and pulled her to him. She beat her fists against his chest. "You lie!" she screamed again. George had no choice but to take her to the wreckage and show her himself.

The smell alone was enough to turn her stomach, unable to hold back the bile rising in her throat she heaved and fell to her knees. George knelt beside her and pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest when she saw her mother's hand; she ring on her finger unmistakable. Emma sobbed and screamed heart wrenchingly into his chest.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Regina's eyes snapped open at the sudden and intense anguish she felt. A vice like grip surrounded her heart. She sat up and leaned against the wall of her chamber struggling to figure out the pain and loss she felt. "Emma…" she breathed her name and closed her eyes, tears trickling from the corners. This was the first time she had ever really experienced any of Emma's emotions. She knew it was her mother's doing, but the woman confirmed it for her anyway.

"I see you have found out," her mother smiled with her arms crossed happily over her chest.

Regina's mind was assaulted by visions of flames licking at wood and spitting wickedly. Emma was on her knees in the snow crying and screaming. Her eyes were wide with terror and pain. Regina felt it vividly. "Why? They did nothing to you!" Regina found herself screaming at her mother.

The other woman snarled and lunged at her daughter grasping her neck firmly and squeezing. "Because that girl needed to be taught a lesson! No one messes with Cora Mills! No one!" her mother spat in her face and threw Regina into the wall. A cracking sound followed by sharp pain in Regina's wrist caused her eyes to water. "Love is a weakness, Regina, it's time you learned that…" her mother sighed.

"And how would you know, mother?" Regina snarled back. "You are incapable of it!" Cora simply laughed and left Regina's chamber. The brunette sat herself up gingerly and hissed as the movement jolted her wrist. She would need to learn to heal herself and soon.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma was devastated. She had lost her parents and Regina. What else could that wretched woman take from her? She wondered. Her life? She scoffed. Her life was worthless without Regina. Somehow she had to save her, but she couldn't do that constantly plagued by the visions and dreams especially now that her parents' ghosts haunted her as well. She was exhausted.

She hated to even think it but she knew she needed to get as far away as possible from this land. She needed to put distance between them. She needed to think clearly so she could formulate a plan and she needed to rest in order to execute that plan. With her mind made up she began packing.

Several hours later Snow and James were in her chamber trying to convince her not to leave. "Is this really the best thing to do, Emma?" James wondered. "No one will be able to protect you."

"I do not need to be protected. I need to get away from here, as far as possible. I need to be able to breathe, think, sleep…" she sighed. "I cannot do that here. Regina and I are too connected. If I put some distance between us maybe I can come up with a plan."

"Emma," Snow sighed.

"Stop trying to convince me to stay, it will not work. I have made my mind up. I leave on the morrow," Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Where will you go?" Snow asked.

"I cannot tell you; else I put you in danger."

"Take my horse," Snow offered.

"And my sword," James suggested.

"Be careful," Snow cried softly and threw her arms around her best friend. Emma hugged her tightly promising to do so. "Will you contact us? Let us know you are safe?" Emma sighed but nodded.

"I will find a way."

"Go swiftly, Emma," James tried to smile.

"Try not to be too much of jerk while I am away," Emma teased.

"Try not to get into too much trouble out there," he jabbed back halfheartedly.

Neither of them could say goodbye. To them, goodbye meant they would never see each other again. None of them could bear the thought, so they bid each other goodnight.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma woke just before dawn and dressed in her a pair of hand-me-down tan riding leathers that used to belong to James as well as a dark blue tunic he had outgrown years ago. The blonde tied her hair back in a leather throng. Then, she laced matching boots and gloves before pulling on a white riding jacket. She tied James' scabbard and sword to her belt and gathered her belongings.

Frost was waiting in the stables. She was a beautiful white mare with a cream colored mane and tail, her eyes a deep blue. Emma saddled the mare and tied the bags to the elegant brown hide tightly. Next she grabbed the bridal and bit coaxing the horse to open its mouth with little effort. Emma smiled softly and pet the mare's neck. She looped her foot in the brace and pulled herself up onto the saddle.

She pulled the reins until the mare was facing southwest and she began riding into the low lands. She decided last night that her only hope was to reach the Shimmering Forest on the other side of the mountains northwest of the kingdom and take refuge with the elves. It was possible they could teach her to control the visions and nightmares since they possessed magically abilities. But she knew that Cora was probably watching her so she wanted to loop around the far west end of the kingdom before heading north. She rode until the mare was too tired to keep going and dismounted to make camp. Luckily they had found a suitable alcove the mare could also take shelter in. Emma would have hated to leave her out in the cold.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Cora smirked wickedly. The blonde leaving was fitting into her plans quite nicely. She did not know where she was going but she did not care. The further away the better. Cora sneered and smiled maniacally. This information would certainly work in her favor. She joyously stormed to her daughter's chambers finding the girl leaning against the far wall as far from the door as possible. Now that just would not do. "Come," Cora motioned for Regina to come to her. The brunette didn't move and Cora snarled. "Do not be stupid, dear girl, it is beneath you!" Cora raised her hand and brought Regina to her stopping when she was mere inches away.

Regina looked down at the ground. "Yes mother," she apologized.

"Look at me," her mother instructed and she forced the girl's chin up magically. Her mother smiled. "Much better. I want to see your eyes when I tell you," she took utter joy from the terror that raced through those brown orbs.

"You didn't…" Regina begged. "Please, no…"

"I did not kill your darling Emma, if that is what you are asking. No," she chuckled darkly. "This is much better…" Seeing the look worry cross Regina's features Cora smiled. "She left…"

Regina shook her head. It couldn't be. Emma would never leave her. No matter how much she pleaded Emma would always come for her. "No…"

"Oh yes…" Cora laughed and showed her daughter exactly what she saw. Emma was riding off into the dawn. She was leaving… Regina's shoulders sagged and her gaze dropped. "Oh no child, I want to see you break," Cora sneered. "Everyone you loved is gone. No one is left to save you… No one…" her mother snarled and forced Regina to look at her.

Tears streamed down her face. Emma had promised to save her and now she was leaving her. She was alone. Her mother was right; she'd lost everyone that ever mattered to her. Utter despair filled her and her mother laughed heartily.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Emma could suddenly feel the hopelessness fill her. She shook her head. No… Regina… she had to get word to her somehow. She tried to think of something, anything as she rode towards the mountains now. Whatever she decided it would have to wait until she reached the Shimmering Forest. It took her six full days for her to reach her destination and she could now see why they named the forest what they did. The sun was just setting over the mountain she had crossed and hit the tree tops at just the right angle casting a shimmering glow over the whole forest.

She took a deep breath and rode into the forest. Not more than ten meters into the forest a pair of elves stared at her intently. Their skin was ashen in color, lips a deep maroon, with golden tattoos. One was blonde the other brunette. They wore light leather armor for protection and mobility. Both were clearly male but the high cheek bones gave them a feminine look, especially with their long hair. "Tamuril is expecting you, Miss Swan," the blonde one spoke. "She is our leader," the brunette added. "Follow the path until you come to the split and turn left, stay on that path, it will lead you to our village," the blonde one added.

Emma nodded and followed the direction exactly. She continued on and gasped when the forest suddenly cleared. She had never seen anything like it. The entire village was built into the trees high above her. Each home was either built into the tree itself or surrounded the sturdy trunk. Ladders provided access to most while some were only accessible if you had already ascended into the settlement. The outer most homes were smaller and progressively increased in size until they surrounded a large over grown tree that must have been thousands of years old. It looked big enough to be its own municipality. The blonde was in awe.

An elf greeted her at the base of the humongous tree and took the reins of her horse. "Tamuril is waiting for you in the grand hall," she spoke softly; her voice flowing over Emma in a calming manner. "Liean will lead you there," she finished.

Emma nodded and followed the taller elf. He led her into the heart of their great village and through the markets until they reached an intricately carved staircase that led to the higher levels. They finally reached the top after a while and the elf instructed Emma to wait there for their leader. She was nervous. She knew very little of the Moon Elves, except that they were a peaceful race. They hardly ever got involved in war but when they did they were a force to be reckoned with.

A tall, lean elf approached her moments later. Her ashen skin glistened in the soft moonlight, her green eyes glowing. Long, white, straight hair flowed gently behind her. When she got a little closer, Emma could see the outlines of an elegant tattoo starting from her left temple and making its way down her cheek, jaw, and disappearing underneath her clothing.

"Greetings child," the elf extended her hand towards the blonde. "I am the Queen of the Shimmering Forest, what brings you to our home?"

"Your grace," Emma curtsied and lowered her eyes to the ground before standing upright. "I am seeking refuge. A very powerful witch has killed my family. I am afraid I may be next."

"I sense you are telling the truth, but only the half of it. Please, follow me to somewhere less open and we will talk more," Tamuril spoke warmly. Emma followed closely behind her allowing her eyes to take in the palace. They reached the Queen's private chambers and the elf sat on a small area rug in the middle of the floor. She motioned for Emma to do the same. "Tell me everything," she requested. And so Emma told her about the dreams, visions, and connection she held with Regina. She told the elf about Cora and how powerful she was. The Queen was thoughtful for some time before speaking again. "You may stay," she concluded.

"Thank you, your grace."

"We can shield you from this witch's prying magic so long as she does not know you reside here. My daughter, Neshi, will show you where you will stay. Alatariel will begin your lessons in the dawning of the morrow. Sleep well child," the Queen said softly closing her own eyes and breathing deeply. Emma cocked her head as she gazed upon her. She looked calm, not sleeping, but clearly in another place.

"Come, follow me, Emma," an elf nearly identical in appearance to Tamuril motioned for the blonde to follow her. The blonde did so quietly wanting to take in the surroundings. They walked through two sets of large doors and up another staircase. Neshi flicked her wrist and the hallway before them lit up with several glowing orbs. The elf ushered her to a room near the end and opened the door. "This will be your chamber for the time you are with us," the elf said warmly.

"Thank you," Emma spoke softly. "May I ask of you, one last thing?"

"You may," the elf nodded.

"Is there any way I can contact my family to let them know I am safe?"

"Yes, I can show you, if you would like," Neshi offered.

"Please," the blonde replied.

Neshi nodded and shut the door to her chambers softly. She took Emma's hand and led her to the center of the room. They sat down crossing their legs and Neshi magically produced a small piece of parchment with the words 'I am safe' written elegantly in elfish script. "Now you try. Close your eyes, clear your mind, imagine what you want to say to them, wish for it to appear in your hand," the elf instructed.

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes resting her palms atop her knees. Her mind was a jumbled mess but she carefully tried to push it all away. She saw the words she wished to write to James and Snow. Then, she wished for it to appear in her hands. A sizzle followed by a pop gave way to a slightly spicy scent and Emma opened her eyes to see a light green colored mist surround her left hand. As it slowly dissipated she noticed the parchment and quickly opened it. In beautiful elven script it read, 'James and Snow, I am safe. I cannot tell you where I am else I fear you be in danger. I shall write soon.'

"Now imagine who you want to send it to, see them clearly in your mind, and wish it to appear to them."

Emma did so watching the parchment in her hands disappear. "Wow," Emma said suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"It is natural to feel slightly ill after one performs magic and is not used to its affects. It will pass, but I suggest you rest for the night," the elf spoke and stood in one swift, graceful motion. She helped the blonde up and into her bed.

"But I need to send one more," the blonde protested.

"You must rest, Alatariel will need to show you how to enchant the last letter you seek to send," the elf replied knowingly.

"How?" Emma asked drowsily. Neshi simply replied that she had a gift that allowed her to read others' minds and that Alatariel would also show Emma how to defend against such magic. Then, the elf took her leave.

¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·… (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·:*¨¨*:·..·…

Regina leaned against the cool wall in the corner of her room staring at nothing. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her midsection. Her face was worn, her eyes glossed over as silent tears fell. She missed Emma fiercely. She could feel the hole already growing in her heart and it hurt. It hurt so much she felt as if she would be ill. She clenched her fists willing the feeling to go away.

Her door opened with a whoosh and hit the stone behind it. She did not flinch nor did she look up. She knew it was her mother who had entered her chambers; she need not look up to see if it was her. The telltale scent of dark magic wafted dankly in the air like a dead carcass. A purple mist wrapped itself around Regina's fragile form and lifted her into the air. She did not fight it.

In her eyes was a resignation that her mother had never seen before. Her hands hung limply at their sides instead of clawing to get away from the cloying mist. Cora tilted her head to the side to study her daughter. Pain registered next in her amber orbs; pure and intoxicating agony that burned within her very soul could be seen. "Good," her mother smiled. "Feel it, use it!" she insisted but her daughter was too exhausted to do anything but stare into the void.

Cora dropped her on to the solid ground without any care. She called for the nurse maid to clean the Princess and put her in her new room. Tomorrow she would begin to teach Regina just how to turn her pain into power.


End file.
